leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
DPA02
Hareta's Very First Pokémon Battle!! (Japanese: ハレタ、　初のポケモンバトル!! Hareta's First Pokémon Battle!!) is the second chapter of the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga. Plot Continuing their journey to find , Hareta and Mitsumi arrive in Jubilife City. Amazed and excited by all the sights and sounds of the city, Hareta heads off on his own and meets a pair of for Jubilife TV who ask him about whether he plans to challenge the Gym Leader of Oreburgh City, a powerful Trainer. Hareta decides on the spot that he is "going to battle against him and win!", impressing the Interviewers with his confidence. They subsequently challenge him to a Pokémon battle, which is subsequently aborted after Hareta's Poké Ball hits the Cameraman directly in the groin. After this event, Hareta is harshly berated by Mitsumi for going off on his own and is reminded of their mission to find Dialga. However, before she finishes talking, he wanders off again, encountering a pair of who demand that he relinquish to them. After smelling them and determining that their smell is the same as when his friend Onix went berserk, he becomes enraged and demands answers. The Galactic Grunts reply by attacking with 's , binding both Hareta and Piplup as they take Piplup and run. The pair leave town planning to contact headquarters; however, Hareta's experience living among wild Pokémon has given him the ability to efficiently move like a , allowing him to give chase. After hiding in the Oreburgh Gate, the Galactic Grunts finally believe to have lost Hareta. But Hareta has somehow hung himself from the ceiling, and swings across to bite one of the Galactic Grunt's buttocks, prompting the other one to use his Wurmple's on Hareta, knocking him out. Later at night, Hareta awakens at the Oreburgh Mine, with the two Galactic Grunts plotting revenge against him. However, they are unaware that Mitsumi has followed them planning to rescue Hareta, however she is stopped by Roark, who takes matters into his own hands, attacking Team Galactic and forcing them to retreat. Piplup and strike up an instant rivalry while Hareta is incredibly impressed by Roark's skill. After finding out that Roark is the Gym Leader, Hareta demands a battle. After receiving an Oran Berry from Roark, the battle begins. Initially, Cranidos's speed leaves Piplup unable to land any hits, although it doesn't take long for Hareta and Piplup to start using to deflect the energy of Cranidos's attacks. Realizing this strategy, Roark ups his game and goes for a decisive blow. Piplup is seemingly defeated, but it manages to turn the tides and defeat Cranidos with . The initial result appears to be a double KO, but Piplup manages to get up after eating part of the Oran Berry it received earlier, winning the match. Piplup offers the other half to Cranidos as Hareta receives the from Roark. Hareta attempts to eat the Badge, before determining that it doesn't taste good. It is then explained that Badges are earned by defeating Gym Leaders and that gaining many Badges is a sign of great strength, motivating Hareta to get them all. Roark is impressed as he leaves, commenting on how he can't believe he lost twice in one day. Mitsumi wonders who else would have beaten Roark as watches them from a distance. Major events * Hareta and Mitsumi arrive in Jubilife City. * Hareta is attacked by s, who kidnap him and and take them to Oreburgh City. * Hareta and Piplup are saved by Roark. * Hareta challenges Roark to a and defeats his with Piplup, earning the . * is seen to be watching from a distance. Debuts Humans * * * Roark * * B-2 * Pokémon debuts * ( ) * ( 's) * (Galactic Grunt's) Characters Humans * Hareta * Mitsumi * * Roark * B-2 * * * Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * (B-2's) * (B-2's) * (flashback) * (silhouette) Category:Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! chapters it:DPA02 zh:DPA02